Studies of the nutritional requirements of mosquito cell lines (A. albopictus and A. aegypti) will be continued. These studies will be directed at determining possible energy sources besides glucose and at determining the amino acid requirements. Characterization of the glycoproteins of mosquito cell lines. Here the carbohydrate content of the glycoprotein is of interest as well as determining whether any of them contain sialic acid. Examination of these cell lines for contaminating viruses will be continued and characterization will be extended of one such agent already found. Radiation sensitivity of A. albopictus cells will be examined further to determine effects of gamma irradiation of these cells on chromosome structure and on ability to support viral replication.